super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Penn Zero
Penn Zero is main character in the Disney XD Show, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. History Penn's parents Vonnie and Brock Zero worked as part-time heroes that saved their world and other worlds using the Multi Universe Transprojector. However, when Rippen trapped them in the "Most Dangerous World Imaginable", Penn inherited the job of part-time hero from them and moved in with his Uncle Chuck and Aunt Rose. When not going to school, he and his pals Sashi and Boone dimension-hop to places that need help and battle Rippen and his minion Larry. Fanon Idea Battles * Star Butterfly Vs Penn Zero (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Combatants * Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Penn Zero * Birthday: June 12 * Age: 14-15 * Occupation: Part-Time Hero, Middleburg High School Student * Allies: Sashi Kobayashi, Boone Wiseman * Love Interests: Princess (formerly), Orchid (formerly), Maria (formerly), Sashi (current) * Likes: Dancing, Detective movies, Being a Superhero * Dislikes: Waiting Dimension Forms and Powers * Knight (Knight World) * Santa Claus (North Pole World) ** All powers of Santa (too see powers the real Santa possess, see link) * Superhero (Superhero World) ** Powers *** Super Strength *** Laser vision *** Flight *** A Great Wink ladies can't resist * Cowboy (Dinosaur Cowboy World) ** Weapons: Slingshot with cactus balls ** Pet: Allosaur * Merman Prince (Ocean World) ** Weapons: Royal Trident ** Powers: Water manipulation * Super Saiyan (Anime World) ** Moves: ** Body Sweat Jutsu *** Technique that allows user to shoot sweat out of armpits * Mouse (Blackhole World) * Automaton Machine (Steampunk World) ** Weapons *** Boxing gloves *** Paper-fan shields *** A cuckoo clock **** If he sets the Cuckoo clock to 3:00 the bird will come out with boxing gloves. *** A croissant boomerang *** Sick break dancing skills * Purple People Alien (Alien World) ** Powers *** Superhuman strength *** Superhuman agility ** Weapons *** Spear *** Sword * Tennis Ball (Ball World) * Police Clown (Clown World) ** Clown gear * Choco Chuck (Cereal World) ** Can use his trunk to suck up liquid and shoot it out. * Dragon (Dragon World) * Cactus Detective (Plant World) * Space Admiral (Space World) * Galaxy Defender (Galaxy World) * Ghost (Ghost World) * Giant Godzilla-like Monster (Giant Monster World) ** Powers *** Atomic Fire Breath *** Super Strength *** Near-Indestructibility *** Moderate Healing Factor Power Armor/Equipment * MUHU (Multi Universe Hologram Uplink) ** Allows owner to talk to other people in other dimensions * Absorbs Evil energy to power suit to maximum potenti * Made of metallic alloy * Allows user to change forms without being in the same dimension * Weapons: ** Power Sword ** Laser gauntlets ** Rocket boots ** Enchanced Human movements Support ' * Sashi Kobayashi ''(girlfriend/sidekick) ** Checks Specs for mission objective ** Mastery in Martial Arts and Hand-to-Hand combat * Boone Wiseman (best friend/wiseman) ** Gives good (or maybe a little bad advice) '''Feats * Defeated Rippen and saved the Multiverse * Survived dying from heart puncher * Survived a Black hole * Escaped the Nothingness * Won a duel with his girlfriend, Sashi * Won Middleburg's Snazziest Feet Award three years running * Never failed a single mission Weaknesses * Impatient * Short-tempered * Scared of Dying * Fear of Sock Puppets * Still sleeps with a teddy bear Gallery Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Dragons Category:Robots Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Protagonist Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters